Shutting the front door
by kimmiesjoy
Summary: SPOILERS BASED ON THE FINALE PROMOS! Wet, she was dripping head to toe, and her hands should be cold, but as they closed over his jaw her touch seemed to scorch his skin. Co-authored with AlwayCastle.


**spoilers based on the finale promo.**

**A/N: over 3000 words and almost 24hours inspired by a 2 second clip and...her mouth.**

**C0-authored with AlwaysCastle.**

**Disclaimer: when they get together everything they touch is gonna burst into flames (yes Lizzie the sex is on fire) and I own nothing.**

* * *

There was a look of sheer determination burning like wild fire in her eyes as he opened the door, and then her hands were on his face. Wet, she was dripping head to toe, and her hands should be cold, but as they closed over his jaw her touch seemed to scorch his skin. He tried to step back, usher her inside, but she just kept coming for him.

The huntress.

Her fingers slid into his hair, no tease or preamble. She knew what she wanted, what she needed and had to have.

Now.

She grabbed a hold of his head, tightly holding on to him as she pulled his face down closer to her. She watched the last trace of shock as it disappeared from his eyes, burned away by the passion seeping from her skin, until he was on fire with it as much as she was.

She felt his hands move, no longer impassive at his side. They slid over her waist, fingers tightening against the clammy denim that clung to her skin, but all she could feel was him.

And then he was driving her backwards. Hard and fast and just as lost as she was.

He stepped in close and she drew in a breath of shock, his leg coming to rest between hers as he forced her backwards. She vaguely heard the slam of the door as she collided with it.

She felt the hard thud at her back and her mouth curled into a subtle, but completely aroused smile, and he was _definitely_ on the same page now.

He kept coming for her.

And he wasn't gentle, he was demanding, needful, and so_ utterly_ in control that it was melting her skin and she hadn't even kissed him yet.

She came up to meet him, their eyes locking for just a split second before there was a brief pause, as if in slow motion as he moved in closer, stalking her body, his every focus on her.

And she didn't want to hold back anymore. Couldn't resist the pull between them for a second longer, why should she?

His hands held her hips in place, as he moved with predatory grace, single minded focus, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. Burning tendrils of flame that curled between them, and she watched through lidded eyes as his focus shifted from her face, as a whole, to her mouth.

His eyes remained on her lips, her soft and supple pliant lips.

He leant in, his body crowding hers in every way she had ever imagined and the slow concentration, the forced hold he had over his own sense of animalistic lust, made her sink down into the weight of his leg, eyes locked on his parting lips.

With a sharp inhale, she opened her mouth, meeting his as he too parted his own to take that last breath from her. She could feel the moan that vibrated on contact, the slide of his tongue wet, and warm, along with the rush of hot air from his nose onto her face and she surged forward.

He met her with equal measure, thrusting into her with a groan, no longer holding back as she was once again forced into the door. She gasped into his mouth, slipping her tongue further against his and devouring him. Tasting him as his hands made for her soaked jacket.

She smiled against his mouth, humming and yanking him forward as she spun them around. But instead of pushing him back against that fucking door, she pulled him along with her. Into the depths of his loft as he struggled with the clothes clinging to her hot flesh, her nimble fingers working at the buttons of his shirt.

Their lips remained locked, unable and unwilling to sever the connection.

And why would they?

She rolled her tongue around the length of his, felt him shudder and respond. His mouth moving against hers, so their lips were forced wider and he could drag against the soft skin at the roof of her mouth, her cheeks. Everywhere he could touch with his tongue, he did, and everywhere else...

He growled into her mouth as they passed the table and the sofa, feeling her teeth close over his lip. She was biting him, uncontrolled and wild, pulling him closer, dragging him with her.

She tasted like flames, smoky desire and everything he had remembered. More even, he swathed his tongue past the biting edge of her teeth, felt her rock forwards seeking more.

Everything.

Any touch she could have she wanted, but none of them were enough.

She felt so lithe and unbelievably willing under his touch. Her body melding to his as her jacket finally slipped wet to the floor and her damp skin, trickily with rain was more exposed. He ran his hands up from her waist, burning hot and lingering over her arms, until they closed over her shoulder.

He slid one hand behind her head, through her wet hair, as the other trailed fire down her back. He felt her open further beneath him as he leant his full weight against her, feeling every heated shift of her body as she clung to him.

Her mouth, teasing and exotic and fucking delectable as he swallowed every sound she wanted to make before it could even be given life.

He left her face, devastating her lips with the loss as he moved away, leaving her panting and wanton as he dipped and sucked at the wet flesh of her collarbone. His tongue licked up, up until the vibrations of her pleasurable hums against his lips, were met with the quick pulse of her neck.

"Castle." She barely breathed, digging her nails into the back of his head as he applied pressure to her pulse, his tongue and teeth pressing at every thudding heart beat that met him.

He licked and sucked every droplet of moisture from her skin, replacing it with the wet devotion of his tongue, driving her crazy with every kiss. His teeth nipping hungrily at her when he felt her fingers tense against the straining tendons in his neck.

He moved along her shoulder, kissing her neck, lathing her jaw before meeting her waiting lips once more.

He released her head, chasing the flames of desire that crackled over her skin. His fingers working at her shirt, which he began to tug away from her. He could practically see the steam rising from her, the waves of arousal rolling off them both.

She pulled back, lifted her arms, high above her head, letting him pull her shirt off her body, her wet hair cascading down around her now bare shoulders. And she thought she should be shivering, goose bumps erupting across her skin, but everywhere was burning hot.

Everywhere he touched, or looked at, everything between them was molten.

He shrugged the wet material to the floor and stepped into her again. His mouth sliding across her cheek as he reached around to pull her in tightly. He could smell the rain, mixed with cherries and the scent of something more, something lingering...what was to come.

It was intoxicating, and it sent him over the edge with need. He had to have her, everything she offered, every little morsel of Katherine Beckett.

He needed to taste it all.

His mouth found hers again, hard and bruising as months of shoving aside feelings and wants and desires rushed against their lips. They couldn't hide from it anymore and as it threatened to devour them, they swallowed the tension and each other whole.

She sensed it, his lust, coupled with love. It seeped through his pores and she could taste it on his tongue, feel it in the quiver of his body pressed to hers. She could feel everything  
in the press of his body and she moaned, rocking into him. She gave herself over to it, the hot wet mouth of her eager writer turned rogue.

The hard and solid length of his body pressed against hers, woke up every screaming aching cell in her body and lightning fast she knew, she had to have him closer.

She grabbed hold of the hem of his shirt as she forced him backwards, his turn to be pressed into the hard wood of his bookshelves. She heard something hit the floor, her feet sliding over the cover of a book, kicking it away as she forced the shirt from his body and her hands roamed over the naked skin of his chest.

She heard, and felt then tasted his growl of raw desire as it emanated from his chest and collided with her tongue as he pulled her into his mouth. His hands gripped tight to her waist before sliding low and playing with the zipper of her soaked jeans. She felt his fingers pop the button, draw down the zipper, his fingers hot against her stomach as they ran under her belly button to the grooves of her waist.

She sucked hard against his tongue, rhythmic pulsations of the muscle that filled her mouth, moving in time with his hands.

He moved, squeezing at her thighs and her own growl met the back of his throat as she realised what he wanted. She moved and he was lifting her, straddling his body her legs wrapped around his waist. She rocked into position, her nails digging into his bare shoulders.

She hooked her feet around his calves, riding rolling waves of desire that kept her constantly tilting her body into his. Her mouth broke from the kiss as he lifted her higher, dragging his nails roughly over the tight denim across her ass. The position pulled the material tighter, set her at just the right angle to feel how much he wanted her and she surged into him again.

His mouth closed over her neck, biting this time as she arched back and clung to his head, gathering a fistful of hair between her fingers. Her eyes closed and her mouth fell open...he was just too good, too perfect where he touched her, his teeth just shy of pain and her breath left her, mixing with a moan as it rumbled over her lips.

He lifted his mouth from her throat to take in the vision before him. The contours of her neck and jaw, up to her face. Her mouth, open as her hot ragged breaths slips past those lips.

"Kate..." He breathed out on a sigh.

He saw the lids of her eyes flutter at the sound of her name, then smooth, peaceful with hopeless abandon... and then his eyes travelled down slowly to the wet skin at her throat as beads of leftover rain trickled down her heaving breasts and into the fabric of her black bra.

"Kate." He said again, deeper and gravelly with need as he focused on the space between her breasts. The trail of rain that had disappeared there, wanting to chase it with his tongue.

Kate looked down at him, seeing his eyes revelling in the sight of her as if this wasn't real. And she touched his face, if he wanted tangible proof of everything between them, she would give it to him. She rose against him then, before sliding back into his waiting hands. As he gripped her, tight and protective, needy in his palms.

She had to have more of him.

She attacked his mouth once more, gripping his shoulders as she forced his head back against the edge of his bookshelf. She ground into him, feeling the hard line of arousal against the jeans still clinging to her body.

The friction drove her closer, pressing harder and he gasped out when her hand slipped between them, trailing as low as she could reach whilst still wrapped around his waist. Her fingers skimmed the soft hair that disappeared below his waistband.

He couldn't take any more, it wasn't enough and he turned, spinning her through the door, still anchored to him, heading for his desk.

Any solid flat surface.

Anywhere with her.

She pulled back from his kiss, lips sliding against the bone of his jaw as she felt her body reaching fever pitch. She moved across his skin, her mouth closing over the lobe of his ear, she teased with her tongue, rolling her lips against him. Her teeth grazed him harshly, dragging against his ear as she bit him before she breathed out, "Bed Castle."

There was no way he could argue with the dangerous tone of her voice, the smokey quaver that had every inch of his body throbbing to touch her. She growled again into his neck, feeling every muscle ripple against her as he finally headed for his bedroom.

He kicked the door shut behind him and crossed the room in seconds, reaching the edge of the mattress and letting her slide away from him. He waited until her feet hit the floor before his hand spread across her naked back, trailing his fingertips over her body. He pressed her backwards and she shivered, head lolling to one side as she closed her eyes, mouth slightly parted as he continued his descent.

When she was flat on the bed he hovered over her, his weight held away from her just enough that he could drag his lips over her skin, trailing his way slowly down her body. He pulled at the material of her bra with his teeth, kissing his way over her chest, her ribs, nipping at the bone below her skin. And when he reached her navel, feather light, merely a whisper upon her burning flesh, Kate arched off the bed.

He sucked at the edge of her belly button, his tongue dipping over the edge and swirling against her, tasting her skin before he forced himself away, his teeth grazing her before he did.

He sat back, his weight resting across her thighs as his hands slid down. Squeezing either side of her waist to the zipper of her jeans, already undone, his fingers slid under the waistband. Her eyes locked with his as he drew the heavy, wet denim away from her body, shuffling backwards and peeling it slowly but surely from her legs.

His breath came in faster heavier pants as each new inch of her naked skin was revealed to him, until she was lying sprawled and wanton in the middle of his bed.

She took him by surprise again, as she rose up onto her knees her eyes dissolve into his as she wound her arms behind her and undid the clasp of her bra. Kate shrugged out of her underwear, her hands reaching for him again as she tugged him closer, a devious smile playing on her lips.

She wasn't shy or coy, she didn't need to be, not with him.

Her hands claimed his belt and quickly she drew the teeth of the zipper apart, his pants along with his boxers, sliding to the floor. She ran her hands up his thighs, teasing over the rippling muscle of his abdomen. Trailing his chest, she hummed deeply at the back of her throat before locking her fingers around his neck.

She shuffled back, hands tugging him with her, and he dropped onto his knees on the bed opposite her. His hand snaked through her hair, pulling her face in close to his, breathing heatedly across her lips before he opened his mouth.

With one hand at the back of her head he parted her lips, his other ran along her side. Skimming over her ribs and the shallow dips at her hips before he rested just above her ass.

He tilted her backwards, dipping her with his kiss, as he gently lowered her to the bed, his body falling into place above her. He drew his hand around her, sliding over the still damp skin at her waist before he drifted lower, his fingers tight against her thigh and he lifted it, sliding it against the side of him before her calf hooked around his, forcing them closer.

She arched her neck against the pillow hair spilling around her face as she gasped, pulling him forwards. She rolled her hips under his, letting loose a frustrated grumble as she fisted her hand in his hair, pulling his mouth back to hers. With her feet hooked firmly around the backs of his legs, she surged high off the bed pulling him towards her at the same time.

It was enough for him, more, everything, and with both hands on her hips, he lowered himself staring deeply into her eyes as he slid into her wet waiting body. He felt her nails dig into his scalp sliding past his hair to rake over the tense muscles of his shoulders and biceps.

The long, slow plunge took them both to the edge of sanity, her breath hitting his face in shallow gasps with each inch that filled her. She rocked back, lifting then to take him deep and felt her body cave, quaking around his invasion.

She couldn't keep still, rolling and tensing under him, she needed him closer. So she pulled him in, feeling him move deeply, deeper still, crushing his pelvis to hers, the heavy weight of him forcing her further into the mattress. Every solid, hard inch of his body was met by hers, held and clung to, she gasped with each ripple through her body, until the only thing keeping them apart was a breath of air between their faces.

And she wanted that gone to.

Her shuddering gasp met his lips before his mouth closed over hers, sucking hard on the pulsating muscle of his tongue. Her lips overpowered him, so much need and want stealing out of her and manifesting in the moans he elicited from her.

She dug her nails into the muscles of his ribs again, kneading at the flesh, pressing into him with the tips of her fingers as she arched from the bed again and met him as he started to move. His movements were slow and languid. Getting the feel of her as her walls, tight and wet surrendered all around him. And when he pulled himself up, sinking back down a little harder than before, Kate whimpered and writhed beneath him.

He shuddered at the beautiful sounds escaping her lips with such ease, that he picked up tempo. Sliding his tongue against hers at the same time he pushed into her. With one hand at her hip, the other bracing himself against the mattress, he smoothed his hand along her thigh, trailing his fingers up.

Snaking his hand behind her back and lifting her to meet him. Each thrust of his body, so in sync with her own, so perfectly attuned to every pulse and nerve twitch that she felt. Every hot breath whispered into her mouth, was as if he was breathing the life back into her.

His body taken over by the feel of hers as she tensed around him, and they both rose together, high above anything they had ever felt before. He plunged down, and forwards, with long fast thrusts that had her whimpering into his mouth even as she ground against him, seeking more.

Kate tensed and fused against him, battling every rush of pleasure that threatened to swamp her body. Trembling from head to toe, she could feel herself starting to lose the fight. But it was beautiful and she didn't care, the feel of him against every part of her body. Inside and out he claimed everything, and gave it all back tingling, bursting with colour, vivid and alive she wanted to pull it all in and let it all go. Let the rapture of this moment, this man, take away everything that had ever held her back.

Everything that had ever kept them apart faded into insignificance once again, drowning in him she had wanted to do nothing but dive in. Lose herself in the feelings she had for him and she dragged at his skin gasping into his mouth again and again as the waves of pleasure started to wash over her.

He felt the fluttering tantalising drag of her release approaching and he sped up his movements unable to contain himself. He felt her slipping as she gave in, gave her body over to the internal high. Her head fell slightly from his as she let loose her grip, unable to hold on as she was completely taken over.

Her mouth hung open, lips still pressed to his, their kiss stolen by the force of the orgasm that rocketed through her body. Her eyes stayed wide and locked with his but misted over with long denied, finally quenched lust.

Every surging roll of her quivering walls, tense and feral, around him, sucked cries of wonder from his own mouth. Watching her completely devoid of barriers, open to him, the wall down for the first time ever, he met her with each new rampant, urgent thrust of his body.

As she fell and he surrounded her, dragging her further and further into euphoria, he smoothed his hand through her hair, clutching at the sweat dampened tendrils that kissed her brow and finally he met her lips as she arched.

The moment their mouths connected this time he felt himself succumb to the building rush inside him. It sent him over as she rode wave after wave, nipping at his lips and adding to the release.

He gave in more easily than her, arching his own back as he came, and she gasped with the force it, clutching tightly to him, mouths locked. They were breathing as one. Two hearts united, their souls linked by some cosmic pull they knew they both could never deny in the end. This was the epiphany of their existence. Everything leading up to this moment was a sign that their fate was meant to be woven together.

And as they soared along the same interconnected path, they wrapped their arms around each other, clinging as they rode each surge of pleasure to its completion.


End file.
